


Heads Or Tails

by insanechayne



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are bored one Saturday and decide to play a game that turns sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Or Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herpsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herpsha).



> Do not judge me for my life choices.  
> Sorry if my smutty scenes suck. I don't usually write smut because it kind of makes me uncomfortable to do so. But I will do pretty much anything to help cheer up a friend who is depressed, and this is what she wanted, so this is what she got.

It was a cool Saturday in May, and the boys were bored out of their heads. They didn’t have another hit lined up for a while yet, and they weren’t particularly in the mood to go on a long stake-out of their next victim. 

Connor wanted nothing more than to go to Doc’s and get blind drunk, but the brothers didn’t have enough money to piss away in a pub until after their next hit; it was a vicious cycle. 

Murphy was a bundle of energy that couldn’t be calmed, and he paced on one short, continuous loop throughout their shabby loft, kicking at the beds or chairs as he passed them. He was already on his third cigarette, and they didn’t have many more in the pack to last until their next payout, or paycheck. 

“Quit hoggin’ all the fuckin’ smokes, will ya? Need ‘em to last, Murph.” Connor shook his head as he took a slow drag of his first cigarette since the morning. He doubted that anything in the world tasted sweeter than the smoke that hit his tongue at that moment, and he had to stifle a moan. 

“Ain’t nothin’ else to fuckin’ do ‘round here, Conn.” Murphy stuck his tongue out at his brother, taking another hit off his cigarette. 

Connor stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to think of something they could do, when suddenly he remembered the one quarter still in his pocket. He pulled it out, marveling at its smooth, silver surface, and held it between his thumb and forefinger. “Hey, Murph, I thought’v a thing we kin do.”

Murphy turned to look at his twin over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in question. “An’ what would that be?”

“We kin play Heads ‘r Tails. We pick some stupid task to accomplish, and choose heads ‘r tails. Then we flip tha coin, n’ whoever picked what it lands on wins, n’ the loser has to do the thing.”

“Sounds pretty dumb to me, Conn.”

“Well, fine then. I was just tryin’ ta give us somethin’ to do, but ye can just go ahead an’ wear holes in th’floor instead.” Connor huffed and pocketed the quarter once more, looking away from his brother’s mocking stare.

Murphy came over and plopped down beside his brother on their ratty old couch. “Didn’ say I wouldn’t play the damn game, did I? Git the quarter out again.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but chose to just do as his twin had no demanded rather than start a fight by saying something back. He rolled the quarter over his palm and between his fingers as he thought of a suitable dare. 

“How ‘bout whoever loses puts their smoke out on their forearm?” Murphy suggested, his eyes focused on the light glinting off the coin’s surface.

Connor nodded and placed the coin in place on his thumbnail. “Heads ‘r tails, brother o’ mine?”

Murphy thought for a second before deciding on “tails.” He wouldn’t come right out and say it, not yet, but he had an idea in mind for where he wanted this game to go, and if it ended in his favor his cock would be up Connor’s tail. But he figured he ought to let the game carry on for a little while before he brought that up to his twin, lest Connor discontinue it right then and there. 

Connor flipped the coin into the air, catching it in his palm and smacking it down on his thigh before removing his hand; it had come up heads. Connor smirked as Murphy grumbled. 

“Don’t be a pussy, Murph. Go on and do it now.” Connor gave his brother a light shove, earning him one back. 

Murphy sighed and laid his left arm palm-up on his thigh, the smooth pale skin of his underarm seeming almost ghostly in the glow from the moonlight streaming through their window. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, and so he ground his teeth together and swiftly smashed the butt against his skin. He held back the shout of pain that welled up in his throat, and removed the cigarette after a few seconds. 

Connor wanted to quit the game right there and attend to Murphy’s wound, but he knew that his twin wouldn’t let him even voice that opinion, so he kept his mouth shut. 

They boys played their silly game for a while longer, daring each other to do stupid things like crush a beer can over their heads, or rip the phonebook in half, until finally Murphy decided that the time had come to propose his sexual idea to Connor. It had been far too long since they had had a night of pleasure, anyway. 

“Alright, Conn, new dare: if it comes up heads I’ll give you head, but if it comes up tails I get to pound your tail.” Murphy gave his twin a cheeky grin, and playfully poked at his crotch, earning him a slight jump from Connor.

Connor smirked back at his brother, letting thoughts of Murphy’s hot mouth wrapped around him carry him away. “You’re on, Murph.”

The boys watched with anticipation as the quarter traveled through the air, spinning end over end as if in slow-motion. Finally, Connor grabbed it and slammed it down on his thigh; it came up heads. Connor laughed at his luck, and pinched Murphy’s cheek.

Murphy was more than happy to oblige in a little sucking before the fucking, and he eagerly undid Connor’s jeans. He slid the pants and boxers down to Connor’s knees, giving teasing licks to his already stiff cock. Connor wriggled underneath him, trying to control himself, but that seductive, yet innocent, look in Murphy’s blue eyes was driving him crazy. 

Murphy started slowly, placing his lips just at Connor’s tip and sucking lightly, his tongue swirling over the piss-slit. Connor stiffened, his fingers gripping the edges of the couch cushions as a groan escaped his lips. Murphy wanted to smirk to himself, but his lips were too occupied to curve into such an expression. He inched more of Connor’s length into his mouth, his saliva building up and spilling over the corners of his lips as he began to suck Connor off a bit more enthusiastically. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue running its course over his brother’s throbbing member. Connor, unable now to contain his pleasure, let out several moans that merely encouraged Murphy to suck and lick harder. Soon enough, Connor couldn’t hold back any longer, and spurted his orgasm against the back of Murphy’s throat, his whole body quivering. Murphy swallowed and wiped his mouth as he rose back to his twin’s side on the couch. 

Connor’s breathing leveled out a few minutes after, and that’s when Murphy pounced. He pressed his lips roughly against Connor’s, his own need tugging painfully against his jean’s clasp, and eased Connor into position on his knees, bent over the arm of the couch. Murphy pulled Connor’s shirt off quickly, throwing it to the floor, and trailed sloppy kisses down his brother’s neck and upper back.

Murphy took advantage of the saliva he had worked up, spitting on his fingers and using them to slick Connor’s puckered back entrance. Slowly, so that he wouldn’t hurt his brother, he pushed two fingers into Connor’s ass, his erect cock aching at the tight squeeze; if Connor was more into pain, Murphy probably would have pushed into him right then and started thrusting. 

Connor whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain from his perch against the sofa’s arm as Murphy added another finger, but he was finally ready to take Murphy’s cock; it had been far too long since Murphy had gotten to top. With a sharp intake of breath, Murphy pushed his cock into Connor’s ass, taking his time so that they could both adjust to the expansion. Soon he was balls deep in Connor’s rectum, and pushing against his prostate, making Connor’s whimpers increase in volume until they sounded like the mewlings of a newborn kitten. 

Murphy took his time with his thrusts, going slowly at first to allow Connor get used to the feel of him, and then faster, his need for a release taking over. Murph closed his eyes as he thrust into his brother, grabbing at Connor’s hips to gain more leverage. All the times he had been a bottom for his twin, all the times he had sucked Connor off, they were all worth it for this moment. Sure, Connor was stubborn, and dominating, and preferred to be the one in control, but when he did submit it was heaven for Murphy, and, though he’d never admit it, it was heaven for Connor, too. 

Murphy, ever the considerate brother, reached around and grasped Connor’s once-again stiff cock in his fist, squeezing gently as he pumped his hand up and down. Connor began to moan so loud that Murphy had to lean forward, his chest pressed against his brother’s back, and let Connor bite onto his aequitas tattoo. 

Murphy eventually reached his orgasm, burying his cry of pleasure in Connor’s shoulder blades as he pulled out and sprayed over his twin’s lower back. Connor came a few seconds after his brother, his seed spilling down onto the couch’s already stained fabric. Connor picked up his discarded shirt and used it to clean up his mess before he moved back into a sitting position on the cushions, Murphy beside him. Without a word they wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and smoked the last two cigarettes in their pack. 

They would definitely be playing that game more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Especially with this story, since I want to know what you all think of my sex scenes, and how I can improve them.
> 
> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
